


Renovatio

by miloj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Spanking, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloj/pseuds/miloj
Summary: The war is over and everyone is trying to restore a sense of normalcy back to their lives. Snape has recovered and is back as Hogwarts’ dour Potions master. With both masters (Voldemort and Dumbledore) having perished in the war, Snape is left to his own devices for once. Bored of teaching dunderheads, he comes up with a plan to make life a little more interesting for himself by putting out a personal ad in the evening prophet. Little does he know what is in store for him…..(Hermione is of age although still a student)





	1. Getting Back To Normal

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing a longer fic, and I’m still trying to figure out stuff as I go along so feedback would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the wonderful world of Harry Potter that JK Rowling has created. I am just borrowing them for a little creative fun. ;)

Severus Snape stared down his aquiline nose at the rows of students chattering away in the Great Hall during morning breakfast. He wrinkled his nose in slight disdain at the thought that he was to spend yet another year of his life attempting to teach dunderheads potions and stopping them from accidentally blowing themselves up. 

The war was over, and those who had survived were trying to piece their lives back together. McGonagall as the new headmistress had insisted school continue as usual to give the students some sense of normalcy. Severus had sidestepped the role of headmaster once Voldemort was defeated. Despite being hailed as a war hero and awarded the Order of Merlin First Class, the circumstances of his tenure as headmaster had been less than favourable and he was sure he had been the most unpopular headmaster in the history of Hogwarts.

He had tried to look for opportunities outside Hogwarts and whilst many apothecaries and commercial firms were happy to offer him a tidy sum to consult, no one had dared to actually hire him for an actual position. It seemed the years cultivating his image as the great greasy bat of the dungeons who tormented his students had come back to bite him. Minerva had graciously offered him his old position of teaching Potions and with nothing else lined up he decided to accept and go back to being the terrifying bat of the dungeons. All was back to normal it seemed.

Pausing briefly outside the door of the first years potions classroom, Snape took a deep breath and then flung open the door for dramatic effect before swooping through the dungeons in the very likeness of his namesake (the bat) and giving the same speech as he had given to every first year class at the start of the year. 

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class……” He started as he eyed his students to see their reactions. Mostly they seemed to be terrified of him. Good, he thought to himself. Hopefully they would be scared enough to actually follow instructions and not melt any cauldrons today. 

\----

Severus sat down on the sofa in his personal chambers and poured himself a large serving of firewhiskey and downed it at one go. It had been a most trying first day back. 

 

After spending the summer convalescing in the Hospital Wing recovering from the snake bite, he was now doomed to an eternity of teaching dunderheads, he thought gloomily to himself. The Golden Trio were back to finish their final year, and at Minerva’s insistence, he had to take Longbottom back into his NEWTs level potions class as the boy wished to be an auror and needed to take potions at a NEWT level. For all his newfound courage during the war and killing that thrice cursed horcrux of a snake, Longbottom’s aptitude in potions had not improved one bit and had melted three cauldrons in one single lesson. This along with a junior Longbottom-wannabe in the first year who had succeeded in exploding his cauldron and sending himself and his lab partner to the Hospital Wing by adding ground wormwood instead of sliced and at the wrong stage of the brewing of the invigorating draught.

Snape almost wished he was dead instead of enduring this torture. He cursed the boy who lived, and lived and still lived and apparently, had the propensity for ensuring the same fate for others. It was Potter who came back for him just as he was dying and at Granger’s direction, had poured some phoenix tears they had acquired from Fawkes into his wound to counteract the venom. Damn the boy, and his know-it-all sidekick. He was now indebted to two of his most annoying students and condemned to face exploding and melting cauldrons for the foreseeable future. He sighed. Perhaps this was his punishment for all his misdeeds in the past. Though at the very least Potter had drastically improved at potions after (ironically) studying his old textbook and Granger, well she knew almost too much, enough to thwart Voldermort’s plans for his imminent death. and keep him in the classroom to answer her incessant questions for the rest of the year. 

Most of all he was bored, bored of repeating the same lectures over and over again, and trying to save dunderheads from blowing themselves up. For the first time in his adult life, he was a free man, and not forced to serve any master unwillingly either out of his own youthful stupidity or to atone for his sins - and it was an odd feeling. He felt almost bereft. He missed the feeling of servitude though he did not miss the mortal peril and torture serving either Albus or Voldemort entailed. Oh he still wanted to serve, but in a way that was far more enjoyable and on his own terms. Voluntary servitude as he'd like to call it. 

Slightly inebriated at this point, Snape smiled to himself as an excellent idea came to mind. Picking up a quill and a bit of parchment he quickly scrawled out an ad and attached it to the leg of his eagle owl and sent it off. 

The next day in the shadier back pages of the evening prophet was a small ad in the personals section : Experienced male submissive seeking a dominant to serve, worship and obey. Interested parties please reply at Owl Post Box number 1135.


	2. You've Got Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my first time writing a longer fic, and I’m still trying to figure out stuff as I go along so feedback would be much appreciated. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like or want to see more of in the coming chapters. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the wonderful world of Harry Potter that JK Rowling has created. I am just borrowing them for a little creative fun. ;)

Snape had secured a small post box in Hogsmeade for more *discreet* mail. This weekend, he had been assigned to chaperone the students’ outing to the village and decided to stop by to see if there has been any replies to his ad a few days prior. He thought he would be lucky to even get one reply when he opened his mailbox and a heap of letters came tumbling out. Quickly glancing around to make sure that no students had witnessed that, he quickly gathered all the letters, shrunk them and stuffed then into his coat pocket to read later in the privacy of his personal chambers. 

That evening he decided to pour himself a nice flute of fine champagne as he perused his options. His tastes could be what some might consider perverted but Severus preferred to think of it as being discerning. The dark revels of Voldemort, Lucius’ drunken orgies or the working witches of Knockturn alley held little appeal for him. His now famous line of “Bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses” was especially true when it came to describing how he liked his sexual encounters. The subtlety of balancing pain and pleasure, reading body language and the exchange of power could be a very potent high indeed. 

Though his excitement amongst other things quickly deflated when he perused the contents of the letters, several were from men - whilst Severus’ motto was ‘never say never’ when it came to such things, the contents of the letters did not lend themselves to any intrigue. Most of them, male or female, simply wanted to torture him. Like his life had not been one continuous bout of torture up until this point. No thank you. He sighed as he torched the letters one after another. The last one in the heap struck him as a little odd and was written in muggle stationery instead of parchment though it was sealed with wax. He curiously peeled it open and read it. 

The note was short and concise and outlined her preferences whilst enquiring about his. She had also asked if there was some fantasies or triggers she should be aware of and what were his limits. Most intriguing to Severus was that she had admitted to being able to be both dominant and submissive and although she was looking for a submissive at the moment there was potential to switch in future. This was not something he had initially considered but suddenly found himself very interested in. Also this lady, Mistress Elena, as she called herself was the first to enquire about his preferences amongst all the replies he had received. Without hesitation, Severus drafted a response indicating he was very interested and asking how she would like to proceed. 

Severus smiled to himself. Perhaps surviving the war might not be such a bad thing after all.


	3. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my first time writing a longer fic, and I’m still trying to figure out stuff as I go along so feedback would be much appreciated. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like or want to see more of in the coming chapters. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the wonderful world of Harry Potter that JK Rowling has created. I am just borrowing them for a little creative fun. ;)

It had been a couple of weeks of letters exchanged back and forth and Mistress Elena had asked in detail about what he would and would not be interested in doing and possible scenarios of play had been discussed. Severus found himself rock hard as he read each of her replies, fantasising about being at her mercy and doing as she instructed as he pumped his cock furiously until he was spent. 

Finally they had agreed to meet. The address she gave was one not too far from Diagon Alley but it was in muggle London in a district she had called SoHo. She had reassured him it was safe and that the reason was that she owned a residence nearby. Severus furrowed his eyebrow in slight confusion as he made a mental note to find a current map of muggle London to find this SoHo district. 

They were set to meet that Friday evening. On Friday morning an owl arrived as he was having breakfast in the great Hall. With a package for him. Looking at the sender he quickly tucked it into his robes and neglecting to finish the rest of his breakfast he hurried off to open it in his chambers before his first class of the day. 

Inside the package there lay a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs. Who was this Calvin Klein? Severus wondered absently as the other contents of the package caught his attention. There was a silicone cock cage and a small plug and a note - I hope this finds you well. Wear these under whatever it is you wear for work, for the rest of the day until our meeting this evening. I will know if you disobey. Look forward to seeing you. Mistress Elena. 

Severus gulped as he saw items - was he to wear these whilst teaching all of his classes today? Oh this was going to be a tough day. His cock seemed oblivious to his anxiety and bobbed up and down with excitement. There was no way he was going to fit in that cage whilst still hard so he pumped himself to what was possibly the quickest orgasm ever and slipped on the cage which was charmed to adjust to fit him perfectly and lubed up the plug with some spit before inserting it. He realised, belatedly that the cage was also charmed to stay shut so he couldn't take it off. And if he tried to break the enchantments no doubt she would know and he did not want to disobey even before the first meeting. He slipped on the smooth and tight fitting briefs which served to hold the plug and his package securely in place (how thoughtful he mused) before donning his usual black teaching robes. Regrettably he could not swoop around the dungeons as impressively as usual with the plug persistently nudging his ass. 

He realised with each step the curved plug was hitting his prostate and he was soon getting aroused again. The cage started to feel rather tight and he almost let out a growl of frustration. The first class of the day was seventh year newts and he proceeded to punish the students who dared make any mistake in his class and by the end of the lesson, Longbenton alone had lost a hundred points for his ineptitude. Everyone had also been assigned to write a four foot long essay. The students groaned as he dished out the homework and assignments. 

However Snape nearly let out a yelp himself as the plug in his ass began to vibrate gently. He managed to stifle it however as the vibration continued he was getting very aroused and feeling very trapped in the cock cage. Unwilling to let on anything other than his usual dour persona, Snape spent the rest of the lesson with a very constipated scowl etched across his face. 

Well be careful what you wish for he thought to himself, he had wanted something interesting in his life and here he was standing in his class with a vibrating plug in his ass. Fortunately after a while the vibration stopped but his erection persisted. He stalked into his chambers for a really cold shower after the lesson ended.

“I can't believe the great bat just took off over a hundred house points in one class!” huffed Ron. “One would think after the war he might lighten up a bit.”

“Did you see the look on his face? He looked almost…. Constipated the whole lesson. Maybe he's just having a bad day,” suggested Harry 

“Having a bad day and taking it out on us!” quipped Neville.

“In his defence, Neville, you did melt yet another cauldron today. Though he did seem to be in a right snit,” Hermione replied. 

After the fourth cold shower of the day Snape was pacing his quarters in anticipation and a little trepidation. He could not wait for the evening to come and wondered what his mistress might have in store for him.


	4. Interlude

Severus apparated into a quiet side alley in the district and scrunched up his nose in disapproval as he realised he had materialised right next to a dumpster. Turning the corner he found himself on an extremely busy street lined with pubs, bars and shops. It was loud and full of muggles spilling out of the bars and clustering outside these already packed establishments having a pint and chatting. He passed by a shop with glowing neon pink lights and upon closer perusal, found it to be one filled with sex toys and peripherals of every shape and form. Never did he expect muggles to exhibit such… creativity. His cock twitched slightly as he imagined some of these implements being used on him.

Rounding another corner, he found himself on yet another pub-lined street with Friday night merrymakers spilling out onto the pavement. As he approached the address of the building his mistress had indicated, he found himself standing at a Victorian style building made of red brick with a tavern at the ground level. This building would not look out of place on Diagon Alley save for all the muggles in it. Making his way up the narrow staircase next to the entrance of the Tavern, Snape found himself face to face with a heavily warded double door made of mahogany. Not wanting to risk anything untoward happening to him, he pressed the buzzer once and waited patiently. A few moments later, he felt the wards coming down and the doors swung open. As soon as he stepped in the doors swung shut behind him with a thump. Snape swivelled around to see if there was anyone present and out from the shadows a lady clad in an elegant black and gold toga stepped out, heels clicking in her wake. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few delicate tendrils coming loose and framing her face. Big brown eyes seemed to widen as they roamed his form and appraised him silently. Snape stood there nervously unsure what to do or say. Would she throw him out now that she had recognised him as a former death eater, or worse, the great bat of the dungeons that everyone loathed and feared. He must have tormented every witch or wizard to pass through the halls Hogwarts for the last twenty years or so he thought sullenly, either way, his reputation usually preceded him. He tried to discern what she might think of him but alas her face was obscured by a venetian mask that covered the upper half of her face. It was very elaborate, and seemed to be made of gold, matching the gold threads and gems on her toga. The Mask had delicate details carved and cut out on it and it had pink gemstones lining the edges of the mask, with more of them towards the lower half producing an ochre effect. The mask glittered in the light of the lamps that adorned the sitting room and she cocked her head to one side and stared at him. 

Snape fidgeted in his place unsure to continue standing or to kneel or to stay something. Finally his mistress spoke. “Follow me into the lounge this way.” she indicated, and strode off leaving Snape to quickly get his senses about him and follow behind her. He noted the living room seemed to be rather minimal and featured the exposed brickwork with simple and modern furniture with sleek marble floors. She opened a door to her left and indicated to him he should enter. 

Stepping into the room, Snape found himself in what looked like…. A library. He tried to hide his surprise. He had expected to be thrown in a dungeon of some sort immediately to be tortured. Perhaps he had indeed been living in the dungeon for too long and forgot that not everyone favoured the dungeons quite as much as he did. A library seemed an odd choice of venue but he decided he would play along. He looked around the room and saw two very plush leather sofas, in the middle of the towering bookcases filled by magical and muggle books on various topics. There was a small side table with a crystal decanter and a cupboard next to it. 

“Sit!” she ordered, pointing at one of the sofas and Snape quickly scrambled to take a seat, wincing slightly as the plug was shoved even further up his ass. Then, with a flick of her wand, some slow piano music emanated from the record player in the corner. Next, she levitated the decanter to pour a measure of liquor into a glass. Levitating the glass to him she ordered him to drink up.

Sniffing at the glass, he could not discern any recognizable poison. And slowly took a sip. 

“Relax, nobody is going to poison you,” she smirked at his reaction. Snape bowed his head at the realization of his impoliteness. “It is one of the finest whiskeys from the Islay region of Scotland. Triple aged, twice in oak barrels and then in a sherry cask. Drink up, it will help you relax. I will be back shortly.” She exited the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Snape with his whisky.

\---

Slamming the door behind her, she rushed to her bedroom and let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding. She tore off her mask and looked herself in the mirror. The reflection of one Hermione Granger, seventh year student and resident know-it-all stared right back at her. 

“Snape! Professor Snape! Of all people!” she thought to herself. “Oh gods, what am I going to do with him?” The day’s events came rushing back to her as she recalled how constipated and mean Snape had been during their potions class. It was her, who had been flicking the plug on and off at random times throughout the day with a spell of her own creation. No wonder he was in such a mood. Now that he was sitting in her personal library and lounge happily sipping whisky, she couldn't throw him out. 

Hermione recalled the letters they had exchanged, he had been honest, witty, and candid, and frankly quite charming, quite unlike the dour potions master who had taken twenty points off just earlier in the day for trying to help Neville with his potion, only to have Neville melt his cauldron after she stopped helping him. Fortunately, given Neville’s propensity for melting cauldrons, she and Harry had recognised the distinctive hiss of impending disaster (melting metal) and hopped out of the way just in time to avoid being splattered. And Snape had assigned Neville extra homework and taken a further twenty points off for sheer incompetence. 

Upon contemplation, her curiosity was piqued. This quiet man sitting in her library was nothing like the man she had seen and interacted with in the day. Perhaps she could play along and find out more. If she did not like it she could always dismiss him after the session and no one need know and Snape would never recognise her as anything other than the resident Gryffindor know-it-all. 

Calming herself, she put on her mask once more and headed to the library to find Snape. She smiled to herself - she knew exactly what she was going to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, another cliffhanger I know but I felt I needed to set the mood and pace for future chapters. You'll see why. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks etc, its still really surreal to know so many people read this and I'll try to do the story justice. 
> 
> Its nice to see people are interested and curious to see submissive!Snape and I will try to write it with as much realism and humanity as I possibly can. 
> 
> Once again:
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the wonderful world of Harry Potter that JK Rowling has created. I am just borrowing them for a little creative fun. ;)
> 
> And feedback is always appreciated. :)


	5. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part you all have been waiting for.

Opening the door to the library she found Snape sipping on the last of his whisky. As soon as he finished his drink, she ordered him to stand up, swung open one of the bookcases to reveal a hidden room and shoved him in first before following him behind. 

Snape stepped in to find himself in what seemed to be his potions classroom in the dungeons. He looked around in confusion. 

The potions classroom? Hermione hid her look of surprise. This is the place of his fantasies? 

“What's the meaning of this? Have we been transported somewhere?” He spun around, panicked. 

“Oh no no not at all, we're still in my apartment in London,” Hermione smirked. “You see, I was rather….. Inspired by a room I had come across some time ago where it could change to fit the requirements of its would-be occupants.”

A look of comprehension dawned on him - the room of requirement! This woman had managed to replicate it and in her own apartment no less. Snape was rather impressed. 

“Well actually I've made a few changes from the original, it's sort of a work-in-progress as I've recently moved in but it works pretty well as it is.” Hermione explained. “Welcome to the playroom. This is where all the fun happens.” She gestured and smiled.

“Though at the moment it rather looks like a classroom. Care to explain?” She quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement. Oddly enough, it reminded Snape of himself. 

“Explain….what exactly?” Snape drawled hesitantly. “Mistress.” He hurriedly added at the end of his sentence. 

“This,” Hermione waved at the potions classroom around them, “is not my doing.” 

She circled him like a hawk eyeing its prey before pausing right behind him. Sliding her hands into his she moved them from his sides to have them rest behind his back. Snape hissed at the contact which made his already hard cock bob hopefully. 

Suddenly a rope shot out and bound his hands behind his back. Snape let out a yelp of surprise.

“Too tight?” She enquired. 

“No no I'm fine Mistress. Just caught by surprise that's all,” he answered shakily. And she was only just getting started. 

His Mistress slid a finger between the ropes inspecting the tension and seemed satisfied. She continued circling him. 

Pausing again, she seemed to focus intently on the podium where he usually stood and gave his lectures. With a wave of her hand, a record player appeared on top of the podium. A piano interpretation of the theme of The Imitation Game started playing. The slow but dramatic music added to the intensity of the scene.

“Wandless magic?” He wondered. Or was this something else she had enchanted into the room?

“On your knees, now,” She ordered as she snapped her fingers. A small cushion appeared at her feet and Snape quickly inhabited the spot in a kneeling position. 

“So you will be my good and obedient pet this evening, will you?” she said as she glided a riding crop and lifted his chin slightly to make her point. 

“Yes,” Snape said, almost a whisper.

“Yes what?” She asked as she flicked the riding crop though the air making him flinch at the noise.

“Yes….. Yes Mistress.” He managed this time. 

“Good boy,” She smiled at him. She ran her fingers through his hair noting that contrary to popular belief, it wasn't greasy, but rather silky and thick. He moaned with pleasure as she lightly raked her fingers across his scalp and massaged gently. 

Inside, Hermione was squealing in delight. It was such a high to have complete control over her otherwise intimidating potions professor. She internally marvelled at how surreal the whole situation was but kept her face neutral. Squealing or grinning now would definitely give the game away.

“So let me explain how this works. This room is enchanted to fit it's occupants’ needs and desires. The lounge where you were so leisurely sipping your whisky is charmed to detect the wishes of its occupants. Usually the end result would be some amalgamation of both - or more - of the occupants’ wishes, the specifics of which I am still working out. Seeing as I left you there alone and made you enter first, the room would have adapted to you and only you. However inside this room, the dominant, in this case - me, is in complete control, I can tweak the environment and make changes as I wish such as adding that record player, or dimming the lights.” She waved her hand in a downward motion and the dungeon classroom dimmed immediately, demonstrating her point. 

And now she bent down to stroke his face. “So tell me my dear, why are we here?” 

Snape gulped visibly. He had been expecting a dungeon of some sort and it seemed the room had granted his wishes and transported him to one very particular dungeon he was all too familiar with. He had spent the better part of his existence stalking around this very room, intimidating his students and it gave him a rush to feel completely powerless in the very same setting. Though he briefly wondered if it would add to the humiliation if he was being commandeered around by a fantasy student. 

“Not answering?” Hermione narrowed her eyes and flicked her wand at him popping the buttons on his robes one by one, sending them flying and scattering across the floor. 

Just as she reached the last button, he muttered “Because I live in the dungeons.” 

“Go on…..” She implored hopped off the desk and undid the last button by hand. Sliding her hand up his chest in the process. His body was lean and muscled with a hint of abs. She wondered if anyone else knew he looked this good under those constricting black robes. Settling her hand onto his right nipple she began playing with it. Earning another moan from Snape. His cock was getting impossibly hard in its cage and it was beginning to hurt.

“I don't know how to explain it, it's just a release to feel completely powerless but safe, especially in an environment I am usually in control in.” He answered truthfully. “The contrast also adds greatly to the excitement.”

“Well then, I shall endeavour to give you a very exciting evening.” Hermione smiled as she tweaked his nipple hard earning a noise somewhere between a hiss and a moan. 

“On your feet!” She ordered. And with another swish of her wand, his robes and trousers landed in a heap next to him. Leaving him clad in only the underwear she had sent him earlier. 

She tucked her fingers into the waistband of his briefs and slowly lowered them to his ankles. “Ah I see you've followed my instructions well,” She purred in delight. Severus was unbelievably aroused as his cock strained painfully against its confines.

“Now now what do we have here,” Hermione tutted as she lifted his cock cage in her hands. “Already so horny….. Such a bad boy.” And he felt the crop meet his ass with a sharp crack. Noting that the crack of the whip sounded worse than it hurt. She then removed the cage allowing his engorged member top spring free. Severus sighed in relief. His relief was short lived as she charmed his plug to fuck his ass slowly hitting just the right spot to make him quiver in pleasure. 

Brandishing the crop at him, she marched him over to one of the desks with his underwear around his ankles. He waddled over unsteadily, cock bobbing ahead of him, unable to swoop anywhere in this state. 

“Bend over,” Hermione smirked as she pushed his back to have him lie face down on the table whilst fastening his ankles to the table legs. Pants down, bound and spread with his ass being fucked by the magical plug, right in the middle of his potions classroom, Severus felt completely humiliated but his cock betrayed him by starting to leak precum. He tried wriggling against the edge of the table, anything to get more stimulation. 

His Mistress spotted this and suddenly he found the plug removed from his ass and a swift spanking ensued painting his ass a lovely shade of pink. 

Hermione squeezed his ass noting how pert and muscular it was. It seemed almost a crime to hide it under those voluminous black robes. 

Just as he was beginning to relax from his spanking, he felt a hand squeeze his cock and slide over the head to smear his precum to use it as lubrication to stroke him. He moaned loudly as she intensified her strokes. Next, he felt fingers probing his ass for entrance. Those fingers slipped in and then curled to hit the sweet spot where his prostate was and began rubbing it. Severus moaned even louder and wiggled his ass trying to get more stimulation. He felt his balls tighten and he was close.

“Want to cum do we?” She enquired.

“Yes…. Yes Mistress. I need to cum so badly.” He groaned as he strained against his restraints.

“Beg me.” 

Severus begged and grovelled to be allowed to cum. Even fucking himself against her hands as she ordered. Just as he was about to burst he felt both hands withdraw. He howled in frustration and tried to kick against his restraints but to no avail. His cock was purple and impossibly hard. He let out another howl and began to kick, struggle and thrust his hips but his cock only met thin air. 

“How naughty, no kicking!” She reprimanded as she landed several swats to his bottom in quick succession, the pain breaking through the haze of his arousal. 

“I'm sorry Mistress. Please please let me cum. I'll do anything.” He begged once more.

She released the ropes around his ankles and then shoved him into a chair this time binding him to it in a sitting position. Allowing her hands to roam his body she explored his torso, the various scars from his days as a death eater a reminder of the pain and cost of war. Pushing away the thoughts of sadness she decided to start playing with him once more. 

Raking her fingernails across his chest earned her a delighted growl and his erection twitched at her. She then pinched his nipple hard and although he yelped there was no mistaking he enjoyed it, his cock began dripping in anticipation once more. She tweaked the other nipple forcefully and was rewarded with the same reaction once more.

“Such a little pain slut,” She teased as she fastened a pair of clamps over his nipples and tightened them just enough so he could feel a sting. Beginning her ministrations on his cock once more she quickly brought him to the edge before stopping abruptly. His howl of frustration quickly changed to one of surprise and pain as she yanked off the clamps by the chain and rubbed his sore nipples. 

“Did you honestly think you'd get to cum before me?” 

“I wouldn't dare Mistress,” he replied quietly. 

She brought him close to the edge but stopped each time, interrupting his arousal with a dose of pain and after a few more rounds, he found himself completely pliant to her wishes, moaning incoherently. The pain didn't matter anymore, cumming didn't matter anymore, pain and pleasure had become one, everything was a haze of arousal and her. He would do anything to please her, anything to remain in this high forever. More than anything else he felt a sense of peace overcome him. 

Hermione felt his balls tighten once more and knew he was close. “May I?” She whispered and he nodded his assent. Climbing onto him, she rode him hard until she was convulsing with intensity of her orgasm. Severus feeling her walls clamp down on him finally let go and spurting his seed into her and slumped over with exhaustion. 

Gingerly climbing off him. Hermione quickly released his restraints. He tried to stand but his legs failed him and she swiftly reached for her wand and levitated him to the guest bedroom. 

“Stay here,” She instructed and went back into the bathroom for essence of dittany to heal the cuts around his ankles where he had been struggling against the ropes. She then cast cleansing charms on the both of them and wrapped the blanket around him. Snape was curled up on the bed in a daze after the intensity of their play earlier. He looked so peaceful and almost younger without a permanent scowl etched across his face. 

Just as she stood to leave, he reached for her. “Don't go,” he croaked, voice hoarse from all the moaning and howling earlier. 

Hermione settled into the bed next to him and cast a quick aguamenti and filled a glass with water and held it to his lips. He drank the water and then curled up on the bed once more, holding her arm around him. Stroking his hair, she pondered the man that was lying next to her, he seemed in a way so vulnerable and fragile and not the bitter potions master everyone knew from school. As his breathing evened out she realised he had fallen asleep. Placing a kiss on his cheek, before she carefully extricated herself from the bed to return to her own room, Hermione decided that she liked this side of Snape much better. 

As he closed his eyes and sleep claimed him, for once in his life, he felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter, and I guess this is the part everyone has been waiting for. I tried to give it as much realism as I could, NOT write another version of 50 shades and set a basis for their future... encounters, which will also answer some of the questions in time. They both have their own issues, quirks, and of course the troubling experiences of the war. What did you guys think? 
> 
> Pardon the typos, I don't have anyone to help me with checking but I will correct them if and when I see them upon re-reading. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the wonderful world of Harry Potter that JK Rowling has created. I am just borrowing them for a little creative fun. ;)
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated. :)


	6. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouraging, funny, witty, comments that have put a smile on my face. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the wonderful world of Harry Potter that JK Rowling has created. I am just borrowing them for a little creative fun. ;)
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated. :)

Snape yawned and stretched out across the bed. He had slept better than he had ever remembered and felt rather rejuvenated. Cracking open one eye he found himself in completely unfamiliar surroundings and jolted upright immediately. He scanned the room and took in his surroundings. He was lying on a very plush and very large bed that was raised slightly higher above the ground than usual. The sheets were a deep blue and incredibly soft whilst the walls were painted in a light grey. There was no other furniture in the room save for a bedside table and a lamp. On the table he found what looked like breakfast and a note.

Eat up. I trust you will need your energy after last night. Also, the chocolate might help. The shower and toilet is the door in the right corner of the room. Should you require any assistance, speak into the box next to the lamp or the mirror in the bathroom. Feel free to let yourself out afterwards. 

Thank you for a wonderful evening. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. 

Mistress Elena 

He examined the breakfast tray of cereal, milk, fruits, bread and cheese. There was a glass of orange (not pumpkin juice he noted) juice and a large bar of chocolate. How generous. Sampling a bit of everything he mulled over the previous night's events. It seemed almost too good to be true and yet something didn't quite fit. The room that had turned into his potions classroom of all places, her mask. Who was she and what did she want with him? Unlike his previous experiences he had not been tortured within an inch of breaking though his bottom still smarted a little from the spankings, the slight jolt of pain and discomfort shoot straight to his cock and he was hard again. 

He lay in bed and stroked himself, recalling the previous day's events. Imagining her hands upon him once more bringing him to the edge of ecstasy and the humiliation of being spanked, he pumped his cock faster. “Please Mistress,” he begged the lady in his fantasies and then came all over his belly. 

He dragged himself out of the comfortable bed and headed to the shower to wash up. Turning the knob he found that the water came gushing out directly from the ceiling, much like rain except indoors. “Too cold!” He grunted out in frustration and much to his surprise the water falling from the ceiling became much warmer. 

He looked around curiously, everything looked sleek, minimal and modern, unlike Hogwarts or any other wizarding home. As he was towelling off after his shower, he decided to test the mirror in the bathroom which at the moment also told the time and weather outside in the top left corner. 

“I need an additional towel,” he spoke into the mirror just to see if anything would happen. He heard a click and the drawer under the sink popped open and out hovered another bath towel. Just as he exited the bathroom he fumbled around for the light switch but there wasn't one to be found. As he lowered his arm from the wall the lights began to dim, and he realised as he moved his wand arm the light increased or decreased in brightness. Curious, very curious indeed. Whoever set up this place had put in place some rather unusual enchantments he had never seen before. 

He found his robes hanging behind the door and gratefully all the buttons were intact. Doing up the buttons one by one, he paused briefly before pocketing both the note and the chocolate and exited the apartment before apparating back to Hogwarts. 

As he billowed towards the gates, Snape saw a certain bushy haired girl whistling as she strolled out on the grounds. He entered the school grounds and strode towards her, pinning her with one of his signature glares. “In a merry mood today, Miss Granger?” He asked silky though his tone lacked the usual menace. 

“Indeed Professor. Good day to you too.” She let on a small smile. Snape frowned and narrowed his eyes at her, either he was not intimidating enough today or somebody must be up to no good. Unwilling to let anyone spoil his own merry mood, he merely nodded to her and stalked back to the castle and straight to his rooms. 

Holed up safely in his quarters in the dungeons, he fished out the note she had left him and the chocolate bar. Mistress Elena was shrouded in mystery, even with all his years as a spy he couldn't quite figure her out. Her motivations were not immediately obvious, she did not seek out someone to torture or to be her personal toady, yet he had experienced a most enjoyable play session. Never had he felt so liberated, free from worry and the banality of daily life, he had slept peacefully like never before afterwards,unlike his usual bouts of servitude which were plagued by nightmares instead, especially the Dark Lord - he was literally one's worst nightmare personified. By all accounts she had seemed to be beautiful and powerful, what would she want with an old bat like him? Or maybe she didn't, she left him alone to let himself out. But she had left him breakfast and told him she had a good time. Perhaps she was just busy.

Insecurity and doubt swimming in his mind, Snape broke off a piece of the chocolate and munched on it. He wanted, no, scratch that, needed to see her again. Pulling out a piece of parchment and his quill he drafted a response. She was his goddess and he would do anything to serve her - he would be hers if she was willing to have him. 

Attaching the letter to his Eagle Owl, he lay down in his own bed, and let his mind wander with his fantasies.

\--

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room where she found Harry and Ron engaged in a game of wizard's chess. She handed the Marauders Map and invisibility cloak back to Harry. 

“Thanks for lending me this,” She smiled at him. And produced two cans of muggle craft beer from her robes, handing them to Harry who was grinning ear to ear. 

“And thanks for the good beer,” Harry said as he cracked open a can and passed another to Ron. “Who knew muggles made such delicious beer? How was London?” 

“Well the usual, fixing up the new place, a little from my parents and the money from the ministry as a reward for defeating you know who pays for a really run down place in central London. But fixing it up takes some time though as I've found out, renovation is vastly easier with magic” said Hermione as she pulled out a book on transfiguration spells for buildings and construction. 

“Always a book for everything,” joked Ron. 

“If there is a book about the topic, Hermione must read it!” Quipped Harry.

Hermione kept quiet at his remark relieved to have diverted their attention elsewhere. She had originally been making weekend trips to London to sort out the situation with her parents and the house after the war, borrowing Harry’s cloak and map to do so as she was technically still supposed to be in school to finish the final year she had missed whilst hunting Horcruxes. 

Her parents were happily settled in Australia with no intention of returning and she had sold their house and acquired an apartment in the hip district of SoHo but in a muggle neighbourhood so her parents could visit easily from time to time. 

Then there was the matter of Snape. Speaking of the devil, an owl came tapping at the window of the Gryffindor common room. She recognised the dark Eagle Owl immediately and ran over to the window before anyone else might see her mail. Strange, what was the owl doing here at Hogwarts? It was supposed to deliver to the address in London. 

Scrawled on the roll of parchment in spiky handwriting, was just a recipient name “Madame Elena” and no address. It was sealed with a blob of wax. Hermione quickly pocketed the missive and went to fetch the owl treats that Harry kept for Hedwig. Stroking the dark owl, she was reminded of the night before with a certain dark and sexy wizard. “In a way, you kind of look like him you know?” She mused and the owl clicked it's beak disapprovingly at her assessment, before hooting at her and flying out the window once more. 

“Who's dat from?” asked Ron between a mouthful of chocolate frogs. 

“Oh erm nothing, I mean it's just a letter from my parents asking how I'm doing,” Hermione lied. 

“Going to Hogsmeade this afternoon?” Ron talked through another mouthful of candies. 

“Oh no, I'm not, I think I'm just gonna stay in and read today. And could you please try to finish eating before trying to talk?” She reprimanded gently. 

“Cmon it'll be fun, plus I'm almost out of chocolates, we can go to Honeydukes and then grab a butterbeer.” Ron said as he scooted closer to her on the sofa and wrapped an arm around her. 

Hermione squirmed slightly but she could not shake the niggling feeling of discomfort when Ron touched her, even if she knew he had meant no harm. “Erm no thanks Ron, you know I have to study. We didn't come back to fail our NEWTs you know.” Reading and studying was her usual excuse which everyone would believe thanks to her bookworm reputation, truthfully, she didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade with him. 

“You know if you went out more often, you wouldn't be so uptight.” Shrugged Ron. “The war is over you should learn to live a little. We survived Voldemort, don't you think that at least calls for some celebration?” 

“I had enough of going out yesterday and for your information Ronald Weasley, I am NOT uptight!” She extricated herself from his arms and stormed off. 

Ron was about to get up and go after Hermione but Harry stopped him. 

“She's probably tired after the outing to London yesterday, let her rest and calm down,” advised Harry. He knew what Ginny could be rather irritable when tired. 

“Tired? Tired?! I knew it! There must be another bloke in London she's going out with, that's why she's been refusing to go out with me.” Ron whined. 

“What are you talking about? With everything that has been going on I doubt she has had the time to go pick up some bloke in London. You know she has been dealing with her parents being away and all. Besides it's like Hermione to spend her weekends buried in books as it is like you to spend your weekend shovelling your face with chocolates.” Harry tried to reason with his friend. 

“Yeah you're probably right,” Ron mumbled, wondering when his best friend had suddenly grown up so much. “You know you've changed, Harry.” 

“We've all changed Ron,” sighed Harry. “Who could face Voldemort and come out the other end the same?” 

Ron nodded quietly. “So she doesn't hate me?”

“Nobody hates you Ron. Well maybe except Malfoy.” Harry said with a wry grin. “Well let's go, you can get her a box of chocolates at Honeydukes to say sorry. Girls like that sorta stuff.” 

Ron brightened up at the suggestion. “That is an excellent idea, girls do like that. Cmon let's go!” 

\--

She was being chased and a cloaked figured caught her. She felt herself being dragged by her robes through the forest. And then pain, sheer blinding pain, shredding her from the inside out. She wished she was dead but it hurt so much she could not possibly be dead just yet. Just as she started to scream, the pain vanished and her eyes were met with jet black ones, so dark that the pupils were indistinguishable from the irises. They seemed to stare deep into her soul. She felt no fear, no pain, just an overwhelming tranquility. She tried to reach out……

Hermione jolted awake in a cold sweat. She found herself lying atop a particularly thick book of experimental transfiguration and charms. She must have dozed off whilst reading. Rubbing her face she reached for her wand and noticed her hands were not trembling like they usually were after her nightmares. Summoning a calming draught nonetheless she downed it in one gulp. The nightmares were always variation on some sort of torture but this time it was different, the dream had shifted, and there was no more pain, just those deep black eyes.

Hermione knew exactly where she had seen those eyes - last night, staring into hers as he thrust one final time and filled get with his seed. 

Snape, why had he appeared in her dreams suddenly, and just stared at her. It made no sense, then again these nightmares rarely did. She summoned her cloak and unrolled his letter to see what he wanted. 

Mistress Elena,

I am yours, to do with as you please, if you will have me.

Your loyal servant. 

To do with him as she pleased. Those simple words shot straight to her core. He wanted her to keep him. She smiled. She wanted that too.

Well, now this complicates things.


	7. Trouble's a Brewin’

“Turn to page three hundred and ninety four.” Snape drawled as he paced around his seventh year NEWTs class. Swirling his robes dramatically, he came to a stop at the front of his classroom. He narrowed his eyes at Weasley as he found the boy still flipping the book randomly, clearly bored and not paying attention. Snape stalked up silently behind the boy and flicked his wand to turn the book to the aforementioned page before whacking him upside the head with a notebook. “5 points from Gryffindor for Not. Paying. Attention.” He snarled making Ron jump out of his seat. 

Swiftly turning on his heels to face the rest of the class, “This is a NEWTs level potions class and as such, I would like to witness a level of competence befitting seventh years. We will be brewing a difficult and dangerous potion today. Lack of attention will have explosive results.” Eyeing Potter this time, “And loss of limb will not excuse you.” 

With a flick of his wand, the potions for the day's class appeared on the blackboard. “Veritaserum - three drops and you will be spilling your deepest, darkest secrets. Brewed wrongly, it will be fatal when ingested. I will have each of you working individually. Do not let me catch any of you cheating.” 

Snape retreated to his desk as he watched Longbottom chop the ingredients shakily, praying that there would be no explosions today. Oh how he missed the Longbottom and explosion-free version of his classroom. He laced his fingers together as he recalled the events of the previous week. Oh yes that had been most enjoyable. He looked forward to being summoned again. 

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Ron put an entire handful of Jobberknoll feathers instead of two into his cauldron. The cauldron began to bubble oddly and Ron bent over it to have a look as he stirred. Suddenly, a loud boom could be heard and Snape snapped out of his reverie. Ron was coughing and spluttering and his face had turned a shade of red that matched his hair. 

“What happened?” bellowed Snape as he strode towards the scene of the disaster. 

Harry turned to see the empty tray of Jobberknoll feathers and let out a gasp as he realised what had happened. “I think he put in too many feathers sir.” 

“How many?” barked Snape. 

“I don't know sir.” Harry replied quietly. 

Snape turned to Ron who was wheezing and having trouble breathing and in no state to answer his questions. 

“Longbottom! Escort Mr Weasley to the Hospital Wing!” Barked Snape. When Neville fumbled as he tried to turn off the flame under his cauldron, Snape flicked his wand and extinguished it and cast a stasis charm on his potion. “NOW!” Snape bellowed as Neville scrambled to his feet and helped Ron out of the potions classroom. Looking at Longbottom’s potion which was the colour and consistency of mud Snape shook his head and vanished the botched potion, thanking the gods for small mercies that at least it hadn't exploded. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a very long year indeed. 

Harry was quietly chopping his ingredients in a corner, working slowly as Snape crept up behind him and took a look at his work. The boy was slow in his brewing and knife skills left much to be desired but there was nothing visibly wrong with the potion, it looked perfect for the stage it should have been at. Snape hid his surprise, maybe the boy was not quite the dunderhead he had thought he was. Out of the corner of his eye, Snape spotted a very familiar spiky handwriting in the margins of the potions textbook Harry was using. He swooped in and snatched up the book causing Harry to drop his knife on the floor in surprise. Quickly rifling through the pages, he found the source of Potter's brilliance Slughorn had so often spoke of - he was using Snape’s own textbook with his notes in his own class! He would be amused by the irony had it involved anyone else but him. 

“What's the meaning of this?” Snape snarled as he brandished the old textbook at Potter. 

“I….I…. found it in the classroom cupboard last year when I did not have my own textbook.” Harry tried to tell the truth without divulging any information.

“Don't lie to me Potter!” Snape growled as he advanced on Harry. 

“No no, I'm not lying. I really did find it in the cupboard when Slughorn asked me to help myself to one of the spare textbooks.” 

“Lying by omission is still lying. You knew this was my textbook. And yet you use it in my very class. Did I not make myself clear no cheating was allowed?”

Harry was fuming, as much compassion as he had felt for Snape after the truth about his past had come to light, the great bat was still incredibly mean to him in class. 

“You said to work individually sir and I did, I didn't cheat by asking anyone for help.” Harry defended himself indignantly. 

“And consulted my potions notes!” 

“Well aren't we supposed to learn from you Professor? Yes I read the notes you wrote in the textbook about the potion, but isn't it still learning from you? Just in an indirect way.” 

“Detention Potter! Tonight at 7pm.” 

“But it's not fair!” retorted Harry.

“Since you are so eager to learn, Potter, I shall excuse you from scrubbing cauldrons and instead you shall copy all the notes I have written in my textbook. By hand. Tonight.” Snape quirked an eyebrow at him sardonically. “Bring plenty of parchment and ink, you'll need it.” 

Hermione snickered from the next table. She had been tired of Harry taking the easy way out and though that although he had gotten detention, the punishment was rather constructive. 

Snape strode over to Hermione and glared down his large nose at her. “Something amusing, Miss Granger?” She bit her lip under the intensity of his glare, lost in the black pools of his eyes. Snape looked at the bushy haired girl who just sat there gawking at him, speechless. 

“Detention Miss Granger!” growled Snape. And Hermione snapped out of her daydream. “Since you find it so amusing, you may join Potter in his detention tonight.”

Hermione lowered her head to hide her blush. His voice and his eyes were turning her on, even if he was in the process of handing out detentions. She recalled riding him in this very seat in the replica classroom and found herself getting wet. She squirmed in her seat as she tried to focus on her potion and avoid his gaze for the rest of the lesson. 

\--

“I can't believe the great bat assigned us both detention!” Grumbled Harry as they made their from the Great Hall. 

“Harry you should have known better than to use his own textbook in class,” admonished Hermione.

“But I brew so much better when following his instructions instead of the ones in the book. Slughorn gave me top grades! Even better then yours. Sorry but true.”

“Well it's not as if he's making you scrub cauldrons without magic or serve detention with Flich. Take it as supervised NEWTs revision. It's like studying for your potions NEWTs, except with Snape glowering at you.”

“You're siding with him.” said Harry morosely.

“Hey I'm stuck in detention with you, so quit complaining.”

“Your fault for laughing at me, if you didn't laugh, Snape wouldn't be annoyed enough to assign you detention too.” 

Hermione swatted him in the arm playfully and they both laughed.

Snape was greeted by the sight of two merry Gryffindors who looked far too cheerful to be serving detention, making their way to the dungeon classroom. 

Procuring the textbook from his robes he set it down on the desk between the two students. “Start writing, both of you!” 

Hermione looked positively delighted to get her hands on the textbook that Harry had been hoarding for so long whilst Harry groaned reluctantly as he took out his quill and ink and began writing. 

Snape watched their reactions from behind a curtain of black hair. Granger looked way too happy to be serving detention and he found himself intrigued by the way she focused intently on her notes with a small smile on her face. It reminded him of someone or something but he could not quite place it. 

Of course she would be happy, this is hardly punishment for her, forcing the resident bookworm to study? No, it was more like a reward than a punishment. 

Potter on the other hand started to look miserable after about an hour in, taking breaks to flex his aching fingers. Snape smiled inwardly. He hoped that some of it might sink in through his thick skull after he had copied the notes,enough for him to pass his potion NEWTs and become an auror like he wished. Snape knew without a trace of doubt that Harry was much better suited to being an auror than mastering the art of potions. He had heard the stories of Harry and his old potions textbook. When the boy didn't know whom it belonged to - he had followed the altered instructions blindly. When he did know whom it belonged to, he had followed them religiously. Snape did not know if to laugh or groan in frustration, at the very least Potter was capable of following instructions accurately and producing competent results. Sadly, the same could not be said of his classmates, one of whom was still residing in the Hospital Wing, until Madam Pomfrey could figure out the effects of his botched potion. 

Granger on the other hand seemed to copy the notes diligently with no sign of exhaustion and even made her own notations at the side, pausing occasionally and chewing on her bottom lip. Every now and then she would look up from her parchment to stare at him, looking like she was about to say something then seemingly thinking better of it, continued writing instead. 

Eventually growing tired of her alternating between staring and ignoring him, Snape got up from his seat and swooped down to her desk and took the seat opposite her. “Out with it Miss Granger. You look like you are going to burst of you don't say something.” 

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she flipped through the pages of the textbook searching for something. For a fleeting moment Severus wondered what it would be like to bite that lip instead. Before shaking his and snapping out of it.

“Why did you change this to using 13 instead of 12 sopophorous beans? What's the difference?” she asked pointing at the amendment he had made to the text. 

Ah finally somebody was asking the right questions instead of regurgitating from a book. “Can you tell me the properties of the sopophorous beans and why they might be useful in the draught of living death, Miss Granger?” 

“The prefix "Sopo-" most likely comes from the Latin sopor meaning "deep sleep". The suffix "-phorous" - in this case "phos-" and "-phorus" come from the Greek φως (fo̱s in the Latin script, meaning light) and φέρω (féro̱ in the Latin script, meaning bringer or carrier) respectively. Hence, "Sopophorus" would read as "bringer of deep sleep", which is exactly what the bean does. The Draught of Living Death is an extremely strong sleeping potion which produces an effect similar to suspended animation. Therefore, the sopophorous beans is the main ingredient in this potion that induces this state of deep slumber.” Hermione rattled on. 

Snape almost regretted asking that question. “Yes Miss Granger, so given your lengthy regurgitation of the dictionary, can you figure out what would happen if more of the beans were added. And what would happen if too much was added?” he prompted. 

Hermione frowned slightly as the cogs in her mind began spinning as they mapped out the potential scenarios of varying that ingredient. A stray lock of hair came loose from her ponytail and Severus found himself resisting the urge to tuck it away. Her big brown eyes seemed to glow in the light of the lamps and he realised he never noticed how beautiful her eyes looked. A feeling he couldn't quite place swirled about him as he watched her face whilst she tried to figure out the answer. 

Suddenly she smiled in triumph “Adding more of the sopophorous beans would increase the potency of the potion, however, too much would render the drinker probably permanently catatonic.”

“Exactly, Miss Granger. That is correct. You would do well to think about why you are doing something, instead of regurgitating all your textbooks. You know I've read them before, I don't need to hear them recited back to me again.” Snape said sardonically.

Hermione smiled to herself. This was as close to a compliment she could wrangle out of him even if it was thoroughly backhanded. He did have a point though, she conceded. 

Soon it was nearing curfew and Snape came by to inspect their work. Neither had finished copying the notes so he saddled them with another detention the following week to continue where they had left off. 

Just as Harry reached for the textbook, Snape swiped it off the table. “Not so fast Mr Potter, I'll be keeping this, as it is after all my property.” He drawled as he flipped it to the page that indicated it was the property of the half-blood prince. “However, should you feel so inclined to consult this textbook, you may come to my office by appointment, and bring your quill and parchment to note down the relevant information.” 

Harry nodded in acquiescence and quickly exited the dungeon classroom. 

“Well that wasn't so bad,” Hermione commented as she caught up with Harry. 

“Wasn't so bad? My hand hurts from writing potions notes for three hours!” Groaned Harry. 

“Well we did learn something today. Besides, it seems like finally somebody is able to force you to revise for your exams,” Hermione smirked at him. 

“One would think you're in cahoots with him. You seem to enjoy the detention way too much.” Harry teased right back. 

If only you knew - Hermione thought about the evening with Snape in the replica classroom and smiled. 

“Well I'm glad you're finally studying. Even if Snape has to be the one to enforce it. Hopefully you'll do the same for the rest of your subjects.” said Hermione.

Meanwhile the idea of an enjoyable detention swirled in her mind as she thought about what to do with him next. Oh she would make sure it was very enjoyable indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to leave it hanging but I'm churning out Chapters (hopefully) daily and posting them to the best of my ability so thanks for all the patience and interest in the story, it really makes my day. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the wonderful world of Harry Potter that JK Rowling has created. I am just borrowing them for a little creative fun. ;)
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
